1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for refrigerators, and more particularly to a cooling device which is provided in the cold air circulation channel of a refrigerator of the forced circulation type wherein cold air is forcedly circulated by a fan to cool a refrigerator compartment or freezer compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling devices for refrigerators of the forced circulation type must efficiently cool the air to be forcedly circulated by a fan. These devices usually comprise a finned tube.
Already known as such tubes are one comprising a tube and plate fins attached to the tube transversely thereof and arranged longitudinally of the tube at equal spacing as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,292, and one comprising a tube and radial spine fines helically wound around the tube as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,049.
For use in refrigerators with improved cooling efficiency, another cooling device is known which comprises a finned tube helically bent into a tubular form as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,679. The fins in this case are radial spine fins but are provided only inside the tubular body.